


New Horizon

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Implied Nudity, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, a wedding, and a beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Digital manipulation done for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2013.
> 
> LdyAnne wrote the wonderful fic [Stealing Atlantis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/845654) based on the image. Go check it out!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stealing Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845654) by [LdyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyAnne/pseuds/LdyAnne)




End file.
